The One To Fit My Better Half
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Jacob Black the beautiful unspoiled and wealthy Wolf Prince of La Push Isles is yet to find his true mate... Full Summary Inside.. For Drpep Mrwater
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Jacob Black the Prince of the beautiful unspoiled and wealthy Wolf Prince of La Push Isles who has yet to find his true mate and his father the King is ready to step down and enjoy a peaceful retirement. Only the King can't do that until his son is settled with his True Mate as it will lead to arguments between the heads of the different tribes which he rules over and make up his trusted council as each will expect Jacob to chose someone from their tribe to rule by his side. So Billy deiced that seeing as his son has never once shown any interest in any one on the Isles as a Mate he will send him and four Royal Guards of his choice to stay with his old friend Charlie Swan in America for one month.

If Jacob doesn't find his True Mate in that time he has to return home and the King will be force to use the Superior Imprint Order which is something the elderly King doesn't want to do as he fell in love with and married a Mate of his own choice.

Jacob although not happy at being given a time frame in which to find his Mate is happy about leaving the Isles because he's never seen any other part of the world unlike his father who did travel when he was younger that's how he meet Charlie.

Jacob then has to deiced which 4 Guards to take with him and finally chooses his best friend and cousin Embry Call his other best friends Paul Lahote and Quil Ateara and head of his personal guard Sam Uley.

Will Jacob succeed and find his True Mate, or will he fail while watching his brethern win instead?

**A/N:** New story :)). I still have stories I haven't finished… all in good time friends, all in good time.

**Notes:**

Werewolves and Vampires still exist. Both beings have their own Kingdoms.

The Cullen's' are all Human and not related but know one another around town so they aren't related.

The Wolf pack is still Wolves.

Volturi are the main Vampire Kingdom, there are Vampires in others places in the world, but they all follow the rules made by the Volturi.

All of Billy's sisters (the oldest and the younger ones) will be his cousins instead of his sisters.

Jacob is an only child and Rachel and Rebecca are his maternal cousins or something.

Sexuality isn't really a big thing in Jacob's Kingdom; he marries who is most fitting for him - his Mate/Imprint.

The existence of Werewolves and Vampires is well-known even among the Humans. Most Humans prefer to not interact with the two species, but they don't mind they being around /they can't do much about it and they can't exactly try any hate crime type things unless they have death wishes.

Imprinting is a bit different here. The Wolf doesn't immediately Imprint on their soul Mate like in the books and movies, but instead the Wolf identifies his Imprint then woos them and when the Imprint accepts the Wolf then the Wolf Imprints.

During the time that the Wolf is wooing his intended, the Imprinted is referred to as a Mate until they accept the Wolf and then are Imprinted upon.

**Warnings:**

Slash

AU

Some of the main characters who were originally Vampires are Human (Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie)

Excuse my lack of knowledge when it comes to the world of royalties, Google and movies can only give you so much *sigh*.

**Characters: (who appear or will appear often)**

William "Billy" Black

Jacob Black

Sam Uley

Paul Lahote

Embry Call

Quil Atera

Rosalie Hale

Edward Masen

Jasper Whitlock

Emmett McCarthy

Alice Brandon

Carlisle Cullen

Charlie Swan

Isabella Swan

**Pairings:**

Jacob/Edward

Jasper/Embry

Paul/Emmett

Quil/Alice

Sam & Carlisle

**Dedication:** To **Drpep Mrwater**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way or form own Twilight, or the idea of this story, or the characters or... anything. The only money I have - no, let me not even lie, I have no money *sigh*

**The One To Fit My Better Half**

The sun is slowly setting, casting an orange glow over the horizon, lighting up the sky, making it appear as though it was on fire, yet making it still appeared so gloriously beautiful. The sun, like a large fireball in the distance was partially hidden behind the grey rain clouds, which were all splashed with the random colours of pinks and reds and oranges. Cool air whispered to the trees that danced swiftly to the music of the birds.

A Wolf-like beast the size of a full grown horse stood proudly at the edge of the forest, his head looking up at the sky, his russet fur being rustled gently by the wind. He was majestic, looking the epitome of freedom. The Wolf opened its mouth and let out a long, howl that reverberated through the forest and down to the shores that led to the wide spread ocean.

The Wolf shook its large head before it slowly began to shrink, its fur disappearing into skin, slowly turning into a body that looked very Human. In the place of the majestic Wolf stood a boy who leaned against a thick tree and watched the sun set. A breeze blew smoothly, blowing at the long, jet black hair that just reached below broad shoulders. Standing at 6ft7, the boy was large, taller than the average male. Not only that, but he was built like a wall, all broad shoulders, bulging biceps, large meaty hands and long, thick legs and all that strength.

The boy bent down, untying his cut-off jeans from his ankle and pulling them on. He let out a sigh as he stood up straight. Thick muscles rippled under dark russet coloured skin that glistened in the afternoon sun, almost shimmering golden. The boy was currently dressed in nothing but a pair of cut-off jeans, no shirt or shoes in sight. He didn't mind though, this wasn't unusual for him and his friends when they went on runs. They always had their cut-offs to hide their delicate areas but nothing else. It was less hassle for them when they Shifted.

Speaking of...

"Dude, you could at least try to slow down," a huffing and puffing male said. This boy's hair was cropped short, like most of the other males who Shifted. Three other men came behind him, one of them wearing a scowl that almost seemed to be permanently etched into his face.

"Dude, you need to learn to run faster," the long haired boy said with a cheeky smirk. He loved being in the outdoors, running through the woods with no restrain, it freed him in a way that nothing else could! It always got him in an excellent mood.

"You shouldn't run off like that," the oldest of the boys said – the One with the scowl on his face. "With the leeches trying to push for a war-."

"Man, relax," Jacob cut in, knowing what the oldest of the boys was going to say. He always said, even more so now that the threats from the Vampire Kingdom were pointed towards him. "I'm fine; nothing happened to me, nothing is going to happen to me. Okay?"

"No, not okay. Your father intrusted us to look after you, if you keep running off like this-."

"I'm fine Sam, really."

Sam Uley was the head of young Prince Jacob's personal guard, the youngest head guard to date. He was a no nonsense man who followed the rules and frowned at anyone who broke them or tried to sway them. Jacob could hardly do anything when the older guy was around, the man was always on his tail – excuse the pun – making sure that the boy didn't get himself in trouble. The head was always practically breathing down Jacob's neck, not wanting him to even be out of his sight, wanting to make sure that the boy was safe every moment of everyday.

Jacob didn't mind much, not really, but sometimes he just wished that Sam could let him breathe, that the man could pull that stick out his ass and live a little. Jacob was pretty sure that Sam had never taken a vacation time, too dedicated to his work. The Prince had asked his head guard about vacation time once, the guard's answer had been somewhere along the lines of: 'When Leeches drop dead from heart attacks', which basically meant never!

There were eight other people in the Prince's personal guard, but he usually spent time with his best friends – who were all in the guard – Paul Lahote, Quil Atera Jr. and Embry Call. They mostly let him get away with things, but tried not to be persuaded by Jacob to do things because they knew they'd always get shit from Sam and none of them wanted to deal with the head. The man had a way of making you feel like a criminal with one look for something as silly as allowing the prince to go into town without guards and such.

Sam was about to say something to the young Prince when they were interrupted by the sound of a breaking twig. In that instant, Sam was crouched low, ready to attack while the other three guards stood tense and ready. A small tanned boy rushed forward, huffing and puffing for air. The boy paused in fright for a moment at the looks of the guard before relaxing, they wouldn't hurt him.

"Seth," Quil said, sighing in relief. "Man, why must you scare us like that?" The young boy shrugged, still trying to catch his breath.

A few more minutes passed before Seth took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Jake, your father wants to talk to you," the boy said. The boy was too young to be part of the guard though he dreamed to be one when he was old enough. His older sister was part of the guard, she was fierce and fast, the only female in the group of men and very well proud of that. The guard and Seth were the only people who could pass with calling the young Prince 'Jake'. As much as Jacob would've loved for his whole Kingdom to call him that, he knew that with Sam and all the rules, people would never attempt to do it, maybe in the privacy of their homes, or when speaking to Jacob without his head guard around.

"'Kay Seth, be there in a sec," Jacob said with a grin. He made his way towards the kid and threw his arm over the kid's shoulder. Seth huffed as the large arm was thrown over his small shoulders. He was small for his age, but that didn't stop him from doing half the stuff he did. "Come on kid, let's get going."

"Aw Jake, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm fourteen, man!"

"Sure, sure... kid." Seth huffed in annoyance while Jacob laughed, as the both walked back to the castle. Sam and Paul phased into their Wolves while Embry and Quil stayed Human. Embry and Paul took the front while Sam and Quil walked behind the Prince. They followed the Prince and the young boy back to the castle.

The place was packed with people from all over the Kingdom, all preparing for the Prince's twenty-first birthday. It was a huge thing for the Kingdom because this meant that the young Prince was at the age where he could take over the Throne. The Kingdom, especially the Quileute part of the Kingdom, were excited since they knew the Prince, had watched him grow into the pleasant young man he was and were happy to have him crowned as King.

"Your majesty," Emily Uley, who had been the Prince's nanny since his mother passed, said. The woman bowed respectably while handing the Prince a red robe which was embroidered elegantly with gold and a pair of shoes. Jacob nodded at the woman and took the robe, pulling it on and putting the shoes on too. "The King is waiting for you in the Throne room, Sire."

"Thanks Emz," Jacob said, smiling at the woman before him.

The Prince had told the woman countless times to call him Jake, to relax and act normal with him. By now he knew it was a lost cause, Emily was Sam's sister-in-law, she'd been around the head guard for years, known him for years. Emily's husband – Sam's older brother – was sadly no longer alive. He'd been killed in action fighting a coven of Vampires that had been attacking a few tribes in some parts of the Kingdom a few years ago.

Sam treat Emily as a sister, he loved her as one and protected her fiercely. Many people of the Kingdom thought the pair was in some kind of secret relationship, but there wasn't much proof to the elongations and the pair didn't deny them or entertain them.

Jacob nodded at Emily and his guard before walking to the Throne room. He almost rolled his eyes as he saw Sam follow a bit of a way behind him, he knew it was necessary precautions, but he just _wished_ Sam would relax, just for a moment.

The two guards standing at the door pushed the doors open, bowing low as Jacob walked passed them and into the large and elegantly decorated Throne room. He frowned when he saw all the members of the council congregated before his father's Throne, sitting in chairs. There was a path running between the chairs; that led to the Throne.

The council – which consisted of all the eldest members of all the tribes in the Kingdom – all stood as the young Prince in and bowed. Jacob straightened his back, shoulders back, walking talk, not giving anyone any doubt that he was the Prince, power and authority radiating off him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement as he walked past each row. He noticed the way some of the council members looked triumphant about something, while others looked weary and apologetic, these were mostly the members of the Quileute and a few of the tribe members that were closer to the Kingdom. The Prince wondered why they would look at him in this manner, but he let the thought go.

Jacob threw a quick glance at his father's personal advisor, Harry Clearwater – who also happened to be Seth and Leah's father – and saw that he too had a troubled look. Jacob knew that things must've been bad; he just hoped that no new threats had come from the Vampires.

"Leave us," the King said, his voice ringing clear in the room. The council members bowed at the King and his son before leaving the Throne room. The doors were pulled open, allowing the council members out, and when they'd all left, the doors were pulled closed, leaving Jacob with his father. The Prince turned to the King bowed to his father then straightened up, looking at the older man expectantly.

"You wanted to see me?" Jacob asked slowly, noting the look his father had. His father looked worried, and extremely tired. He'd been cooped up in the Throne room all morning and most of the day and Jacob had a feeling that it had something to do with him what with his birthday coming up.

"Yes Jacob," his father said. The elderly King let out a sigh and sat up straighter on the puffed chair – designed to bring comfort, specifically for long days such as these. "You remember I told you the rule about a Prince not being able to take his place on the Throne if he does not have a Mate?" Jacob nodded slowly, fighting a frown that was trying to make its way to his face. "The council and I have been discussing this all morning and have finally come to a conclusion."

Jacob nodded, swallowing thickly. "And?" the Prince asked slowly.

"And the council has decided that the rules still stand." Jacob puffed out a breath. "You still need to find your Mate before you can be officially crowned King. I tried to convince the council members that you didn't need to get married in order to become King, but they argued that the law had been put there for a reason. They made it clear to me that if you don't find your Mate the I would have to use the Superior Imprint Order and I do not want to you that to you because I too found love and married the person I was meant for.

"Some of the members agreed that you could be able to run the Kingdom on your own, mostly the Quileute members and members of neighbouring tribes, but most argued that you wouldn't be able to run it on your own, that you need someone to share the load, that you need your Mate."

"So now what's going to happen?" Jacob asked, he too suddenly feeling as tired as his father looked.

"You've been given a month from your birthday to find your Mate and marry."

"Wait, what?!"

"I know it's not enough time Jacob, but that's the only time they'd allow otherwise they would've refused even that."

"How do they expect me to find my Mate in a month? And we've already had all those balls and all that stuff they demanded for and I didn't find my Mate anywhere in the Kingdom, they even went as far as hoping my Mate was one of the People(1)!"

"I know Jacob. That's why I have decided to send you to America."

"What?!"

"The council has agreed to let you go there in hopes you'll find your Mate. We think maybe your Mate is not here, but maybe somewhere else. It will be good to get away from the Kingdom before having to take the Throne." Jacob nodded his head. He knew that even if he wanted to protest there wasn't much he could do. With so talk of war mixed with the fact that some of the Council members were pushing for one of the King's young cousins to take over the Throne, if the Prince didn't find his Mate there would be problems within the Kingdom. Jacob knew that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Is that all?"

"For now yes, everything else will be discussed fully once the celebration is over. Oh yes, and you are expected at the ballroom for the beginning of your birthday celebration."

Jacob nodded though the excitement for the celebration had been damped by the fact that once it ended he'd need to leave the only place he'd ever known and go on to live in some country he'd only ever read about.

Jacob bowed and was dismissed. He walked down the long hall dejectedly. Sam and another of Jacob's personal guards Jared followed silently. It was times like these that Jacob was glad Sam followed the rules. The man never spoke unless spoken to and even if Jacob did strike up some conversation Sam would just answer what he was asked and nothing more.

Jacob sighed as he reached his room. He turned to the two guards and nodded his head at Sam and Jared and they stayed outside while Jacob went into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. With a tired sigh Jacob pulled off his robe and dumped himself on his plush king sized bed and fell asleep.

It was hours later that Jacob was woken by Emily – who'd long ago been given a key to the Prince's room – telling him he had two hours to get ready for the beginning of the celebration. Jacob had long ago made the rule that he would get himself ready and that Emily would just evaluate to make sure he was set.

The Prince dragged himself out of his warm bed and went to the bathroom, locking himself in it. He pulled off his cut-offs and stepped into the shower, turning on the taps and adjusting the water to his liking before letting the warm water fall from his head and down his body. He grabbed his shampoo and squeezed some into his cupped hand. He put the container down and rubbed his hands together before lathering his mane of hair thoroughly before rinsing off.

Once he was sure his hair was clean, the shampoo completely washed off, and smelling pine-fresh, he grabbed the coconut flavoured body wash. He squirted a dollop into his hand, putting the tube away then scrubbing his body before letting the water rinse off the suds.

Done with his shower, Jacob switched the water off then stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried himself before wrapping the towel around his waist. He grabbed a smaller towel and dried his hair. He stood before the mirror, wiping off the steam, before grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste.

It was then, while brushing his teeth, that Jacob actually realised something and dread instantly flooded him so much so that he even let out an annoyed groan. This week was going to be the last chance for Dukes and such of the court to try and get Jacob to pick their children to be his Mate or partner. He was sure royals from other countries were attending the weeklong celebration too and they too would try to push their children to getting Jacob's attention.

"Great!" the Wolf Prince muttered to himself. He let out a sigh then spat out the paste, rinsed his toothbrush and mouth then walked out the bathroom.

He found the clothes that he was expected to wear already sitting on his bed. He blow-dried his hair first, combing it back and tied it back into a low ponytail. He got dressed quickly, putting on an expensive custom designed Armani tux that sat on him like a second skin, show casing his beautiful body. He also put on his accessories which included golden howling Wolf cufflinks and a Rolex watch. He grabbed his tie and placed it around his neck before opening his bedroom door to find Emily waiting for him.

His surrogate mother smiled bright at him before stepping forward and doing his tie for him and fixing his shirt. She made do a 360 turn before nodding in approval.

"Your mother would be so proud," Emily said, tears glistening in her eyes. Jacob smiled at the woman, pulling her into a bear hug. Emily allowed it. Jacob finally pulled back with a sigh. He stopped Sam and Paul waiting for him and with a sigh, nodded at Emily then walked off to the dining hall.

…**TBC…**

So… What'd'ya think? Good? Bad?

I did consider making the Kingdom struggle when it came to income but then thought, nah, not this time, so no struggling Kingdom this time 'round.

(1) Common folk… like me!

**Anywhoo…**

**(",)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **A warning to all**: It will take a while before Jacob and Edward meet, so please be patient with me while I work through all this. Don't get mad, pretty please!

And another thing, when the boys do get to America everyone might seem as though it's happening very fast, I'm sorry, it's just that I was trying to keep things within a month so yeah, it might seem as though the boys are meeting their mates too fast, but I can assure their relationship will take a while to develop so yeah, that's all.

**Notes:**

Werewolves and Vampires still exist. Both beings have their own Kingdoms.

The Cullen's' are all Human.

The Wolf pack is still Wolves.

Volturi are the main Vampire Kingdom, there are Vampires in others places in the world, but they all follow the rules made by the Volturi.

All of Billy's sisters (the oldest and the younger ones) will be his cousins instead of his sisters.

Jacob is an only child and Rachel and Rebecca are his maternal cousins or something.

Sexuality isn't really a big thing in Jacob's Kingdom; he marries who is most fitting for him - his Mate/Imprint.

The existence of Werewolves and Vampires is well-known even among the Humans. Most Humans prefer to not interact with the two species, but they don't mind/they can't do much about it.

Imprinting is a bit different here. The Wolf doesn't immediately Imprint on their soul Mate like in the books and movies, but instead the Wolf identifies his Imprint then woos them and when the Imprint accepts the Wolf then the Wolf Imprints.

During the time that the Wolf is wooing his intended, the Imprinted is referred to as a Mate until they accept the Wolf and then are Imprinted upon.

**Warnings:**

Slash

AU

Some of the main characters who were originally Vampires are Human (Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie)

Excuse my lack of knowledge when it comes to the world of royalties, Google and movies can only give you so much *sigh*.

**Characters: (who appear or will appear often)**

William "Billy" Black

Jacob Black

Sam Uley

Paul Lahote

Embry Call

Quil Atera

Rosalie Hale

Edward Masen

Jasper Whitlock

Emmett McCarthy

Alice Brandon

Carlisle Cullen

Charlie Swan

Isabella Swan

**Pairings:**

Jacob/Edward

Jasper/Embry

Paul/Emmett

Quil/Alice

Sam & Carlisle

**Dedication:** To **Drpep Mrwater**

**Shout_Outs:**

**aidabye:** I'm happy to hear that :))... Oh I know they are *wink_wink*.

**luvinlapush:** How will the little town of Forks handle all these sexy beasts? Who knows! It kinda will take a while for them to meet, I'm trying to build up the tension what with the clock ticking and Jacob needing a Mate... But yeah, they'll meet and be all lovey-dovey and joined at the hip and all that... And here is more for you :)).

**paw2001:** Thank you, I'm hoping you'll like how it progresses.

**Drpep Mrwater:** Wow, I'm glad you're liking it so far *happy_dance* I loved your idea the moment I read it so yeah... I'm happy I could write this for you :)). Sure, I can do that, but I'd kinda already written her as nice Bella, but that can easily be turned into an illusion. We'll just say Bella's only nice when things go her way, once they don't, she becomes spoilt princess and all temper tantrum throwing and all that and this will completely changed the boy's prespective of the girl. I can totally do that for you :)), so Charlie and Rosalie shall be another couple and Rosalie will take none of Isabella's nonsence. Leah will make an appearance here and there of course, coz what's a story without our awesome she wolf? No, it's cool, I'm glad you're bringing them in, it helps with the writing process, the more ideas the more I can write new chapters. Thank you for that :)).

**kasialeg:** Thank you and here is more :)).

**Rat3000:** He is isn't he.. Whow, that sexy princely beast! I shall be doing that for you.

**lovingbites:** I hope it turns out to your liking so you can stick around *nudge_nudge*.

**Guest:** And here's the next chapter. Not updated as fast as I would've liked, but here it is.

**Nikki:** *YaY* And here is more, hope I can continue to intrigue :)).

**DevoraDeath:** Thank you :)).

**KitKat Nikol:** Thank you, and I really hope it will be :)).

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way or form own Twilight, or the idea of this story, or the characters or... anything. The only money I have - no, let me not even lie, I have no money *sigh*

**The One To Fit My Better Half**

Jacob stood outside the ballroom for a moment. He could hear the loud chatter of the guests. He looked behind him at his guard then turned back to the double door. With a deep breath and a nod the doors were pushed open and Jacob entered. He found his father already waiting for him at the entrance that led to the ballroom. The King was supposed to enter first and Jacob would follow soon after where after they would both pick dancing partners.

"Jacob," the King said, smiling at his son.

"Dad," Jacob replied, smiling back at his father.

"Are you ready?" Jacob sighed then nodded, fixing his tux, tie and cuffs.

"As ready as I'll ever be." William Black also did a last minute touch up before turning to the Herald and nodding his head.

The Herald bowed his head gracefully towards the King and Prince then turned back to the packed hall. He thumped his rod – for lack of better word – on the ground twice and got the attention of the ballroom's occupants. "Presenting, His Majesty King William Black the Second, King of La Push Isles." The King nodded at his son before walking through into the ballroom.

Jacob stood at the entrance, waiting for his turn to be announced. He was fighting nerves and annoyance in equal parts. Of course he was nervous, things like these always got him nervous; it couldn't be helped. The annoyance though, was caused by the thought that had entered his mind while he was getting ready. The idea of having to dance with all eligible bachelorettes and bachelors of the courts just annoyed him, he didn't want to do it, they all knew that none of them were 'the One' for the young Prince. They wouldn't be trying to impress only the Prince though; they'd also be trying to get the King's attention. It was common knowledge among the royals that if Prince Jacob failed to find a Mate before his coronation then his father would have to pick him a partner and use the Superior Imprint Order.

The Herald turned to Jacob, indicating to him that the King had reached the bottom and had greeted all the guests and it was the Prince's turn to do the same. Jacob nodded and the Herald turned back to the court. "Presenting, His Royal Highness Prince Jacob Ephraim Black, Prince of La Push Isles." Jacob heard the drumroll and fanfare as it had been done with his father when he'd entered.

The Prince walked into the ballroom smiling kindly at the crowd of people they congregated the room. He walked down the stairs calmly, exuding power as he walked past guest who bowed respectfully at their Crowned Prince. Jacob nodded at each person, greeting some of them personally, as he walked towards his father who stood at his throne at the head of the hall. Jacob bowed at his father and the King nodded his head.

The King nodded then stepped forward and walked towards his favourite cousin Nora. He bowed and she curtsied and they both started to dance. Jacob sighed subtly, knowing he needed to pick a dance partner too. He slowly walked around, nodding his head and smiling at people as he passed. Most of the people his age had expecting smiles and he avoided them.

Jacob's smile grew as he spotted a familiar face. He walked towards the person, the crowd making a path for him. Jacob stood before the blonde haired beauty who was one of the few royal friends he had – he'd go so far as calling her his only royal friend. He loved her very much and for a while thought she might be 'the One' but later realised that his feelings were more platonic then romantic.

Princess Rosalie Hale was the daughter of a French Princess and an English Duke. She was their only daughter, their only child. The Princess was known for her sharp tongue and her dislike of people. You were lucky if she even got to the point of liking you. Jacob had told her once that she liked him, but the blonde had replied with the works, 'No Jacob, I don't _like_ you, of course not. I love you, you're my brother'. She'd been a bit drunk then and refused to admit she'd ever said any of that.

Jacob bowed, smiling at the blonde and Rosalie curtsied, smiling back at the Prince. Jacob held his hand out and Rosalie took it gracefully with tiny hands and allowed the Prince to lead her onto the floor. The Prince bowed and the Princess curtsied once more before they started to dance.

After a while others around them began to join in too. For a while Jacob switched dance partners, dancing with all the bachelors and bachelorettes, trying to keep up conversation and swiftly dodging the marriage topic whenever it came up. When it was suitable, Jacob left the floor and walked over to Rosalie who stood by a table that held all sorts of delicacies, pulling a face as she watched one of the Princes stuffing their face with food.

"I always warned you about that face," Jacob said in a joking manner. "Now look, it can't be removed."

"Shut it Wolf," Rosalie sneered turning to face the Wolf Prince. "It's disgusting the way he eats like that. He should be put on a leash or something." Jacob laughed at the girl as she continued to stare at the man her parents were trying to arrange a marriage with. "How can they think I'd ever want something like _that_?"

"I'm sure he's not that bad," Jacob tried, though he too couldn't help pulling a face as he watched the Prince stuff his face with as much food as possible.

"Please get me out of here before I puke all over someone!" Jacob nodded gratefully – he'd been ignoring all the people who'd been trying to get his attention all night. He held out his hand and Rosalie took his graciously.

"With pleasure!" Jacob led them out the glass doors that led to the garden area. They dropped their hands when they were away from the crowd and allowed each other to relax and be themselves. They continued into the garden until they reached the middle of the garden where a fountain was placed, two howling Wolves standing in the middle side-by-side though facing opposite directions.

The fountain was on, the lighting casting a glowing blue colour into the water, making it look majestic, almost magical. Rosalie sat at the edge and touched the water. "I love this fountain; it's so much prettier than the one back home."

"Mm, it's not so bad." Jacob slowly began to pace in front of Rosalie. The blonde looked at him expectantly, knowing that he had much to get off his chest.

"Are you going to make me beg for answers?"

"No. I'm gathering my thoughts."

"M'kay." Rosalie continued to twirl her fingers in the water while Jacob paced. After a while the Wolf Prince sighed and turned to look at the blonde. Rosalie sat up straighter, waiting for the Wolf to speak.

"I've been given a month from the end of the week to find a Mate."

"I can see the problem there." Rosalie knew the story well. On occasions Jacob would call her and rant about the council nagging him about finding a wife or husband.

"They've allowed me to go to America to find her or him."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it? There are a lot more people there then here."

"Hmm..."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know. I haven't been given all the information as yet. I'll probably get it after the celebration."

"Obviously." Jacob sighed.

"How can I be given a month Rosa? It's already taken me this long to look and still I haven't found my Mate, do they even realise just how little a month is?" Rosalie was quiet as she watched her 'brother' pace with agitation.

"It doesn't take much to find a Mate for Wolves' right? You just look at the person and you know!"

"Yes, but-."

"Then that's easy."

"But I can't convince someone that they were made for me in a month! How do we know that my Mate isn't Human?"

"Oh come on Jacob, that's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard, and I've made a lot of excuses about why I shouldn't marry any of the men my parents try to set me up with."

"Rosa-."

"Don't even! Look, you'll find him, and he'll love you like nobody's loved you before. He is made for you after all. It would be hard not to fall in love with your sweet, childish self."

"Rose, why do you always refer to my Mate as a he?"

"Because I'm not afraid to admit that you swing that way."

"_You_'re not afraid to admit it?"

"Yes. Pup, we both know that you like guys a little more than you like the ladies." Jacob opened his mouth to protest but Rosalie held her hand up and stopped him. "Don't try to deny it, I know you too well." Jacob sighed before huffing and sitting down beside Rose.

"What if I don't find him? What if the month ends and-."

"Don't think like that. You'll find him, I know it!" Rosalie grinned suddenly before pulling out a small purse from some deep hidden pocket of her dress. She pulled out a coin and handed it to Jacob.

"What's this?" the Prince asked, looking at the coin confused.

"A coin dumbo, what does it look like."

"Why are you giving me a... Oh!"

"Exactly. Toss it and make a wish." Jacob grinned at the girl and stood. If he didn't find his Mate he'd be more than happy to settle with her, though it would be weird for a while since he thought of her more as a sister than anything else.

"Okay then!" Jacob took a deep breath then tossed the coin into the water, shutting his eyes and concentrating on his wish. He knew it was silly, but he would've done anything. When his wish was done Jacob opened his eyes and found Rosalie smiling at him.

"There! First wish done."

"First wish?"

"Yes. Every night from today until the end of this celebration we'll come here and you'll make a wish." Jacob shook his head though he grinned at the blonde.

"Alright then. Deal!" Jacob heard shuffling behind him and turned quickly, already on the defence only to find Paul and Leah standing a bit away from them. He rolled his eyes, knowing by the looks on the guard's faces that they'd been sent by Sam, and turned back to Rosalie. "Let's head back; this place suddenly has too many ears."

Rosalie spotted the two guards and nodded.

"Sure Wolf."

Jacob took the blonde's hand and helped her up before leading her back into the hall. Before long he was being swarm by potential partners and parents, trying to find who he'd end up marrying. Rosalie, feeling sorry for him, spent the rest of the night with her hands on his arm and a scary scowl on her face.

At around midnight the King got everyone's attention. He thanked all the people for joining the royal family in the week long celebration the Prince's 21st birthday. He informed the crowd of the rooms prepared for them and who they should go to for information on the room. He told they could stay as long as they wanted in the ballroom but reminded them that tomorrow was still another day. Bidding the crowd goodnight the King left the ballroom.

Once the King was gone some of the older guests decided to turn in while the younger ones – mostly those that were still available for marriage – stayed back. Jacob only spent another hour in the ballroom before he too left the ballroom, heading to his own room quickly.

He was glad to see Sam standing, waiting by his door. The head guard looked at him knowingly. Some of the prospective partners tended to think they could try their luck with the Prince during the night and so security was usually tight during these events. As Jacob walked passed him, Sam bowed his head respectfully and Jacob nodded before disappearing into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

The Prince pulled off his clothes and placed them neatly on a chair where Emily would find them in the morning. He pulled on a pair of cotton pyjama pants then proceeded to do a quick check around his room – though he was sure it'd already been done, you could never be too sure.

When Jacob found that no one was hiding somewhere in his room, the Prince sighed and got into bed. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

…**TBC…**

So…? How did you like it?

**(",)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Next chapter :))!

**Dedication:** To **Drpep Mrwater**

**Notes:**

Werewolves and Vampires still exist. Both beings have their own Kingdoms.

The Cullen's' are all Human.

The Wolf pack is still wolves.

Volturi are the main Vampire Kingdom, there are Vampires in others places in the world, but they all follow the rules made by the Volturi.

All of Billy's sisters (the oldest and the younger ones) will be his cousins instead of his sisters.

Jacob is an only child and Rachel and Rebecca are his maternal cousins or something.

Sexuality isn't really a big thing in Jacob's Kingdom; he marries who is most fitting for him - his Mate/Imprint.

The existence of Werewolves and Vampires is well-known even among the Humans. Most Humans prefer to not interact with the two species, but they don't mind/they can't do much about it.

Imprinting is a bit different here. The Wolf doesn't immediately Imprint on their soul Mate like in the books and movies, but instead the Wolf identifies his Imprint then woos them and when the Imprint accepts the Wolf then the Wolf Imprints.

During the time that the Wolf is wooing his intended, the Imprinted is referred to as a Mate until they accept the Wolf and then are Imprinted upon.

**Warnings:**

Slash

AU

Some of the main characters who were originally Vampires are Human (Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie)

Excuse my lack of knowledge when it comes to the world of royalties, Google and movies can only give you so much *sigh*.

**Characters: (who appear or will appear often)**

King William "Billy" Black

Prince Jacob Black

Sam Uley

Paul Lahote

Embry Call

Quil Atera

Princess Rosalie Hale

Edward Masen

Jasper Whitlock

Emmett McCarthy

Alice Brandon

Carlisle Cullen

Charlie Swan

Isabella Swan

**Pairings:**

Jacob/Edward

Jasper/Embry

Paul/Emmett

Quil/Alice

Sam & Carlisle

**Shout_Outs:**

**KitKat Nikol:** Thank you for all the reviews, you're awesome!

**ASH186:** It'll be a while, but when it comes I hope it'll be awesome :)).

**Drpep Mrwater:** I'm gald you're liking it. It's all good, I like that it's a month, the presure will be on for Jacob and he'll feel it. But yeah, I was going to make a second month where they get to know each other better and Jacob reveals who he is and all of that. Yep, they're relationship will go down in history... I think *LoL*.

Ain't no shame in that, just get straight to the point yah know *LoL*... So I'm guessing you're okay with M!Preg coz I kinda mentioned that *face_palm*.

No, no, this is as much your story as it is mine... I don't mind changing things for you :)), this is your baby too so if you want me to change something or add something I'll do it, no stress. Don't feel bad, it's good that you don't just ditch the story, that you're in it to the end and that give me the push to carry on. And I'm really enjoying writing this story, already have 7 other chapters written out :)).

Okay, I can def give Rosie a baby, coz I think she'd be an awesome mother :)). Yes, I already had something like that in mind so that's good. Sorry it's late :((, but it's here now and that's good :)). Keep those ideas coming :)).

**luvinlapush:** *YaY* I'm glad to hear that :)). Yes he does, I couldn't not have Rose, she's awesome and one of my favourite characters in the Twilight Saga. I love responding to reviewers, if you can take the time to review and I can take the time to respond :)).

**aidabye:** *LoL* I get the hint *wink_wink*... And the wooing shall begin in a while :)).

**DevoraDeath:** I'm glad to hear that :)).

**Tigers257:** Yes he will, just a little longer and he'll be there.

**Rat3000:** I know! I love her :)).

**lovingbites:** Hopefully it'll turn out in a wat that you'll like.

**Guest:** I'm happy to hear that :)). It'll be quiet a while before Edward and Jacob meet *face_palm* but I'm hoping that it doesn't bore you so much that you leave the story *eek*... Here's the next update. I'm hoping from now on you don't have to wait so long for updates since this story's pretty much writing itself.

**horsesrules:** Here's more for you!

**Zombie eyelash:** *LoL* I like the penname :)). Aaw, thank you :). I try to keep the stories different from each other so my readers don't get bored, so to know that that's working is good to know *happy_dance*. Yeah, it'll be cool to be working with different pairings, I'm really excited and nervous about these pairings coz there isn't much on them, but I'm hoping I can do them justice.

Oh yes, I love that... I think that could work! Maybe Esme could be like a sister of an old royal friend of Billy's or something then she can come to the Isles to discuss peace trearties or whatever and Billy can be all smitten and Jacob will approve coz he knows she's a good woman and has always been very motherly towards him whenever they were together. Oh yes, I luurve that :)).

*LoL* Hopefully I don't have Mary-Sues. I try to stay away from Mary-Sues and Gary-Stues. I don't like those too perfect characters, everyone has flaws and I like that.

**D****isclaimer:** I do not in any way or form own Twilight, or the idea of this story, or the characters or... anything. The only money I have - no, let me not even lie, I have no money *sigh*

**The One To Fit My Better Half**

Morning came too soon for the young Prince. For him it was still far too early to have to handle a crowd of people, especially those that expected the Prince to ask for their hand in marriage. Jacob seriously did not want to get out of his room and meet up with any of those people. He would have liked it better if he got to spend the day in his room with Rosalie and the gang. That would've been so much better than having to fake a smile and try and keep up conversation.

"Your Highness, it's time to get up," Emily said softly, shaking Jacob gently. Jacob groaned as he shuffled about the bed, knowing he had to get up but not wanting to.

Just as Jacob was planning to push himself off the bed, someone squealed and landed on him.

"Mother fu-."

"Ah, ah Your Highness, none of that," Rosalie said, getting off the bed and dragging the covers with her.

"Hey!" Jacob made to grab the covers but Rosalie moved them further away. "What if I was naked?"

"Well you're not! So get up dog, we're going to go jogging."

"And your father expects you for breakfast," Emily added.

"So up and at 'em!" Rosalie pinched Jacob's arm with her perfectly manicured nail.

"Bitch!"

"Such foul language dear boy, tsk." Jacob gave the blonde the finger before rushing out of bed and to his bathroom. Once done using the bathroom and brushing his teeth, Jacob went back outside to find Rosalie sitting on the couch that sat by his window. He found running shorts and a t-shirt with trainers on the bed.

He looked at the blonde who looked at her watch. The Prince rolled his eyes as he pulled on the clothes laid out for him.

"Are you done?" Rosalie asked, getting up off the couch and walking over to Jacob.

"I guess," the Prince said with a shrug. Rose sized him up before nodding in approval.

"Let's go then."

The pair of royals found a common hiking path and used it to jog. They didn't do anything strenuous, just jog and sometimes walk – Jacob doing it more for Rosalie's benefit than anything since he didn't really get tired that easily.

They took a good hour and a half jogging/walking from and to the castle. When they arrived they were both hurried to their different rooms, Rosalie to get ready for a private breakfast with some Duke's son that her parents wanted to set her up with and Jacob to get ready for breakfast with his father.

Taking a quick shower, Jacob got ready, pulling on a pair of navy slacks and a white button up shirt. He rolled the sleeves of the shirt up, needing a little air for his arms. He hated being dressed like this, he couldn't wait for this damn celebration to end so he could pull on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and be done with it.

Once he was done getting dressed, Jacob left his room and walked to the private dining room that was specifically made for moments with Jacob and his father. The Prince was let in by the guard at the door. He bowed at his father then sat across from him.

"Morning dad," Jacob said smiling at the man.

"Morning Jake," William said, smiling back at his only son.

"So what's the occasion?"

"Nothing. I just want to have breakfast with my son."

"Oh." Jacob looked down at the fruit salad before him. The King sighed, putting his fork down.

"Jake-."

"Is it really fair that I be given a month to find my True Mate?"

"Son, you have to understand that the people of La Push are growing weary. The Vampires are threatening us with war."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you find your Mate they'll sleep easier knowing there could be a possible heir to the throne."

"But that makes no point!"

"It does Jacob. If you were forced to go to war and died, they'd know that your consort along with the heir are safe here and could continue to rule over the land."

"They only agreed to a month because they're hoping I fail, we both know that. Most of the council's been pushing for Cousin Sol to take the throne!"

"I know Jake. But I have faith that you will find your True Mate soon. I want you to fall in love like I did, be with the person who fits the other part of your soul. I want you to know what it's like to love the person made for just you, your perfect half."

"I know dad. I just... I wish I had more time or something, just a little bit more than a month. Sometimes I wish I didn't have the Wolf Gene; then they wouldn't be pushing so hard."

"The Wolf Gene is a gift Jacob; do not take it for granted."

"I don't dad, it's just… sometimes its trouble you know. Of course I'm happy that I have it, but…"

"I know son. I could try and convince the council if things got to that. But let's see what happens first alright?" Jacob nodded then picked up his fork and began to eat the delicious fruit salad.

The rest of the day went by without much going on. There was hustle and bustle within the castle as the workers prepared the castle for its second night of celebration. Sometime during the day Jacob was granted permission to go for a run with his Pack – his personal guard – and when he returned had enough time to prepare for the dinner for that night.

Dressed and ready, Jacob went to Rosalie's room to pick the blonde up. He hoped that if he arrived with the blonde there'd be less of a chance of these 'potential Mates' coming up to him and trying to chat him up. Jacob knocked on the large single door and waited for the blonde to come out.

Rosalie opened her door with a scowl on her face. Even with the scowl the blonde still remained beautiful as ever. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail then hung in a single curl. She was wearing a figure hugging, red Alexander McQueen dress. She had on silver jewellery all sparkling with diamonds and a pair of five inch black heels.

"Evening," Jacob said with a smirk.

"Mm!" Rosalie said, taking the Prince's hand who then led them to the ballroom.

"What's up your ass?"

"My mother honestly thinks I'd want to marry that... that animal?!" Rosalie all but hissed. "He's disgusting! Absolutely dis-eew!" Jacob laughed, shaking his head at the woman.

"Really? At this rate you'll never find a husband."

"Ugh! I don't want nor need one! It's not like I'm going to be taking the throne anytime soon!"

"But you're fourth in line to the throne in your country."

"Exactly! Unless all the people ahead of me die from some unknown reason then maybe I'll worry. But right now, I don't need to worry about a thing!"

"Then tell your mother."

"Don't you think I tell her every time she says 'hope you don't have any plans, you have a lunch date'?" Jacob laughed at Rosalie's French accent, she sounded exactly like her mother.

"Wow..."

"I know." The pair reached the ballroom and was let in by the guardsmen. They found the King waiting for them. William looked at the pair for a moment and raised a brow at his son. Jacob shook his head and the King nodded before turning to the Herald who nodded and announced the Kings arrival.

The Herald turned to the crowd and got their attention than announced the King and a few moments later announced the Prince and Princess. This time around they didn't need to dance and Rosalie and Jacob went straight to the fountain where Jacob proceeded to toss his coin and make his wish.

When that was done the pair went back into the ballroom to find there was a bit of a stir. They looked around and Jacob found a pair of blood red eyes staring at him. Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil were already at his side.

"Why are they here?" Jacob asked quietly though he knew they could hear him.

"They were invited," Sam sneered, glaring at the little blonde girl who was staring at Jacob.

"They have some nerve to show up!" Rosalie sneered, she too glaring at the blonde haired girl who was actually years older than her.

"They said it would be an insult not to come when they were invited by the King," Embry said.

"Still! After threatening Jake they shouldn't have even come. Making up some stupid excuse would've been just fine."

"But that would still be so rude," a velvety smooth voice said behind the group conversing. They all turned - the guards growling warningly – and glared at the three Vampires who ruled the Vampire Kingdom. "Now boy, we mean no harm," the leader of the three, Aro, said. "Jacob dear boy, how nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same to you," Jacob said easily. Aro only smiled, turning to his brethren. The blond man known as Caius only glared at the 'dogs' while the other brunet male, Marcus, stood with no hint of emotion on his face.

"We mean no harm Jacob, really."

"I'm sure you don't. You'll have to excuse me; I need to speak to my father." Jacob turned to leave.

"Rosalie dear, always a pleasure." Rosalie just huffed, rolling her eyes as she and Jacob walked away, Jacob being closely guarded by his personal guard. The Prince walked to his father who sat at the throne at the head of the room. The young Wolf bowed his head and the King grunted to show he acknowledged the bow. Jacob stood straight then stepped forward, leaving Rose behind him.

"Why were the Volturi invited?" Jacob asked calmly.

"Not here Jacob," the King replied. Jacob sighed, shaking his head. "Go dance. Have fun." Jacob sighed once again but didn't say anything. Instead he just bowed his head then left his father. As soon as he stepped away from his father, some Princess walked up to Jacob and he stopped the urge to roll his eyes as he bowed and started dancing with the woman.

The rest of the night went uneventful, the Volturi stayed away from the Prince but the guard were on their toes the whole night, not once letting the Prince out of their sights.

The party ended a bit earlier than the one from the night before and Jacob disappeared right after his father, not wanting to be around the stench of the Undead any longer than necessary. First he took Rosalie to her room and made sure she kept her door lock then was led to his room with the guards on look out.

The fact that the Volturi would be around for the rest of the celebration meant that protection would be stricter and it'd be harder for Jacob to get his privacy. Four guards in total were assigned to stay in his room at all times, two of which stood at the main door, one by the balcony entrance and one at the entrance to the bathroom, while another two were assigned to stand guard at the door. The rest of the Prince's main guards and a few others from the King's guard stood either at different points on the passage way that the Prince's room was or outside in the gardens by the Prince's room.

It was awkward for Jacob to get ready for bed since the three of the four guards were older guards he wasn't used to. The only person he knew was Sam, and the man was on another level of serious, even more so then usual and that was saying something.

Jacob got into his bed, called goodnight to the guards even though he knew they wouldn't reply; then spent more than half an hour trying to fall asleep. Eventually he did, and the last thing he saw before sleeping was Sam standing beside the bed.

The rest of the week leading up to the biggest night went by pretty much uneventfully. The Volturi stayed away from Jacob and made no attempt to get closer to him. Sure once or twice one or more of the Wolves would have to growl in warning at either Caius or Aro, but that was about it from the leeches – as they were nicknamed by the Wolves.

The big day finally came and the castle what at a constant hubbub as the party planners came in with their crew. Their plan was to re-decorating the whole ballroom in order to fit the set theme. Since there were going to be two themes they had to set the room in a way that the theme's wouldn't clash. Not only did the planners have to fix the ballroom, they also needed to fix up the dining hall where the dinner would take place.

Early in the morning the Prince was woken as per usual by Emily. He was to have breakfast with his father as they'd been doing for the past week. Dressed and ready, the Prince was led to the private dining room where he had a miniature birthday celebration with just his father.

"How does it feel to finally be twenty-one?" the King asked with a proud smile on his face. Jacob shrugged though he too smiled.

"It feels pretty good," the Prince said. "Though I suppose it doesn't feel much different to being twenty."

"Well soon it will be very different." Jacob sighed and nodded. It would be different. Tomorrow would be his last day in La Push and he'd be flying all the way to America.

A knock came on the door and the four guards standing around the room stood straight but the King just shook his head and they relaxed. The King motioned for the doors to be opened and Rachel Wilde – the King's PA and second cousin to the King's deceased wife – walked in. She curtsied and the King and Prince nodded. The King then motioned for her to sit.

"Your Majesty, we have everything set out for the Prince's departure tomorrow," she said, turning to the King.

"Good. I suppose this is as good a moment as any to tell him everything he needs to know," the King said, turning to his son who had suddenly stopped eating when he realised why the woman was here.

"Yes, of course." Rachel turned to the Prince then opened a file she'd been carrying. "You'll be flying to America tomorrow at nine in the morning so you should be ready by about eight to drive to the airport. Emily's already been informed about this.

"The flight is going to be about ten hours and you should be there at about seven in the evening where the family you'll be living with will be waiting."

"I'll be living with a family?" Jacob interrupted, looking at his father surprised.

"Yes," the King replied before turning to Rachel to continue.

"You'll be living with Charles and Isabella Swan," Rachel said.

"Charlie and his daughter Bella," the King elaborated. "Charlie and I know each other from way back. I met him when your mother and I wanted to go vacation in one of the reservations belonging to Quileute descendants." Jacob nodded.

"So you'll be living with them for the duration of the month. You will get an allowance for living and so such even though Charles-."

"Charlie," the King interrupted.

"Of course Your Majesty. Even though Charlie has made it clear that there need be no payment."

"So where is this place again?" Jacob asked.

"Forks, Washington."

"Excuse me?"

"It's small and quiet."

"That doesn't give me a lot of people to pick from."

"I decided you'd start small," William explained. "If by the end of the week you've looked around and not found anyone you find interesting then you move on."

"Right... Why not some place like New York? It has more people and I'm more likely to meet someone who I might like."

"No. I'd prefer if you found someone who wouldn't be expecting some fancy lifestyle because of your title." Jacob understood where his father was coming from; even among the royals they always expected to marry the Prince because of his title, and not only his title but what he was. Mates of Wolves were seen as powerful because they'd be the ones expected to carry the child of the Wolf.

"I understand."

"Good. Continue Rachel."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Rachel said. "Although Charlie knows of your title and who you are, his daughter doesn't, all she knows is that you and some friends need a place to stay to settle into the country. The less people who know who you are the better.

"You'll be required to pick three guards to go with, Sam Uley will be going-," Jacob supressed a moan of displeasure at hearing that, "-as he his head of your personal guard. Do you have any idea on who you'd like to go with you?"

"Embry, Quil and Paul," Jacob said easy. He knew they'd be more than likely to allow him to get into some nonsense even if Sam was around.

"Alright!" Rachel wrote the names down. "Great. That's all for now. Anything else you'll be informed about before you leave tomorrow."

"Thank you Rachel," the King said. Rachel nodded her head. She got up and curtsied before leaving the room. Jacob sighed, looking down at his salad. "You'll be alright Jake, I promise."

"What if I don't find my Mate before the month ends?" the Prince asked. The King didn't answer; they both knew what would happen. If Jacob failed to find his Mate, he'd come home and his father would have to use the Superior Imprint Order wherein he'd pick Jacob's Mate for him.

"You'll be alright Jacob."

"Yeah..." The rest of breakfast was a eaten quietly.

Once breakfast was over, Jacob was excused to go back to his room where Emily and the woman responsible for planning out the King and Prince's clothes – Rebecca Wilde, Rachel's twin sister – were waiting for him. He spotted his bags already packed for a month and he sighed.

"You're Highness," Rebecca said with a curtsy and a big smile on her face.

"Morning Rebecca," the Prince replied, smiling kindly.

"I have your outfits for tonight ready. We should just try them on to make sure that they're okay and we don't need to fix anything." Jacob nodded. He took the first dry clean bag Rebecca handed him and disappeared into his closet/dressing room.

About twenty minutes later Jacob emerged from the dressing room dressed in another custom made tux. Emily and Rebecca smiled at him and Rebecca gestured for him to come closer. She made him do a 360 then nodded her approval.

"Okay, go try on your traditional outfit now." Jacob took the second dry clean bag and disappeared to the dressing room/closet. The traditional outfit required that the Prince and King had symbol from each of the tribes that made up La Push Isles as a sign of respect to all the tribes.

Jacob's outfit consisted of a breechcloth with leather leggings and breechcloth apron. It also had a leather war shirt – which Jacob decided he'd go without – and a headband with a feather attached to the back. His hair would be braided to complete the look. This outfit was for the tradition bonfire that would only have the La Push people.

When Jacob was dressed he walked over to Rebecca squealed with excitement while Emily smiled. "You look amazing!" the woman said. "Okay, turn-turn, let's see." Jacob did a 360 and Rebecca squealed again. "Good! Brilliant! Okay, you can go take it off and put your clothes back on. The jewellery will be ready for the bonfire tonight."

"Rosalie will be waiting for you to have lunch with her," Emily said. "She said she'd meet you in her room." Jacob nodded then went to go get changed back into his original clothes. When he was done he gave Rebecca the two dry clean bags back then headed out to Rosalie's room.

One knock on the door and Rosalie pulled it open and pulled it into the room, stopping anyone that tried to enter, proclaiming that it was a 'private lunch, hence the word private'. It was clear Sam didn't like the idea of the Prince in the room without any of the guards inside, but knowing Rosalie, there wasn't much he could do.

"So..." Rosalie said sitting them down at a table she'd had set out for their lunch.

"So what?"

"Oh come on! Tell me where you're headed."

"Can't," Jacob said. "It's classified information."

"You know you can't lie to me right?"

"I know. But no body's supposed to know who I am there, so I'm guessing it means I can't tell you either."

"Damn! But you'll call me right?"

"Of course I will."

"And I'll be the first person to know when you find you're Destined?"

"Second, if not third."

"Funny." Jacob grinned.

"Of course you'll be the first. You're the one I'll be ranting to about them."

"Good!"

"And you'll tell me if you finally find a man or woman worth your time?"

"Why woman?"

"Rosa..."

"Sure Jacob, of course."

"Good."

"Mini birthday cake," Rosalie said, pointing to a large cupcake that had 'HBD Jake' in icing and a single candle.

"I noticed." Rosalie grabbed the matches and lit the candle.

"Blow and make a wish." Jacob did as asked and Rosalie clapped and cheered. The Prince laughed at the blonde, she only ever acted this way around him. He liked to think of himself as privileged. Rosalie handed the Prince a knife and Jacob cut the cake in half, putting one on his plate and another on the blondes.

"Is it good?"

"Don't know. Let's hope it doesn't give us food poisoning." They gave each other a look before bursting out laughing and started eating their slice of the cupcake. "Wow, it is amazing!"

"I know!" They both hummed as they continued to eat their slice of cake.

"Okay, I'm seriously stealing Sue Clearwater away from you! She is now my official cook."

"You'd have to get past her husband and my father."

"They can be persuaded."

"Mm..." Jacob hummed as he continued to eat.

"Mm, indeed." No more talking was done as the two royals finished their slices of the cupcake.

When lunch with Rosalie ended, Jacob had gone back to his room and spent the rest of the afternoon reading. First he read about Forks, Washington – not much to read about really since it was so small – then decided to read about Washington as a whole. He tried finding different places he could visit and such, as to not get bored and all that. There was hope yet, and Jacob was glad to find that things weren't as dry as he'd thought.

It was five o'clock when Emily made her way into the Prince's room. She told the young Wolf Prince it was time for him to get ready for the feast that was to take place with all the royal families that had come to celebrate his birthday. He had an hour to get ready; the feast would start at six.

When he was done getting ready he found that he still had ten minutes to spare. He sat back at his deck and continued to go through the information he'd found about Washington. He'd already made a list of all the places he wanted to go, including places he wanted to take a date. He knew there was a chance he might not even meet anyone but he wanted to stay optimistic about it. He would find his True Mate before the month end and he would be happy.

"Sire." Jacob turned to find Sam standing by the door.

"Aha?" the Prince replied, putting his computer to sleep as he stood.

"It's time to go, Sire." Jacob nodded then walked out his room, Sam following close behind and being joined by five other guards. Jacob resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he was so glad that he'd only have four guards with him in America, because he could not stand this claustrophobic feeling he got.

Jacob and his father entered the dining hall where everyone was standing waiting for their arrival. As the King and Prince walked past the guest, the guest bowed respectively. As the pair reached the head of the table, the King took his place at the head of the table and Jacob took his place at the right side of the table. The left side would be empty for a while longer; it was where Jacob's mother – the Queen of La Push Isles – sat.

A delicious seven course meal was served and just before the last course was served, the King did his speech and a large birthday cake was pushed out. The royals sang the Prince 'Happy Birthday'. The Prince said his own thank you speech, thanking his guests for coming and so such. Once the Prince had cut the first piece, one of the people who'd brought the cake in started cutting pieces for the rest of the guests.

After dinner, everyone was allowed to either go into the ballroom to dance or head to their rooms to rest. Jacob disappeared with Rosalie for a moment to toss a coin for his last night then hurried to his room to change into his traditional clothing. He dressed quickly, knowing that the ceremony would start at eleven.

Once dressed, the Prince stepped out and couldn't hold back a laugh at seeing a normally very formal Sam Uley dressed in the Quileute attire. The man rolled his eyes and ignored the Wolf Prince's snigger as they made their way to the beach to join the rest of the tribesmen and women.

"Jacob," the King smiled. Jacob smiled at his father and went to stand beside him.

"Dad," Jacob greeted back before they both sat at specially made wooden chairs a good few feet away from the fire to make sure the seats didn't catch a light but were close enough to still feel the warmth. King William smiled proudly at his son before turning to the Elder who stood before them.

The Elder – Old Quil who was Quil's grandfather who also happened to be the oldest man in the entire Kingdom – bowed to the King and Wolf Prince before turning to the crowd of people. The man cleared his throat then in his gravy, old man voice, began telling the magical tail of the Shape-shifters, how it all began years ago with a Quileute Chief who shared a body with a Wolf in order to fight for and protect his people.

Jacob listened intently. He was always fascinated by these stories. He'd heard them countless times as a child from his father but he could never get over the beauty and magic of the tale. He listened to every word. He knew it like the back of his hand, but he stilled loved listening to the stories.

It was past midnight when the ceremony ended. Everyone had already eaten and was still quiet full from the seven course meal, but the Shifters had bottomless pits as stomachs so they stayed behind and started up a barbeque.

"Jakey!" Quil said; his words slurring as he threw an arm around Jacob. The guy had to stand on his tip-toes since Jacob was about a good few inches taller than him.

"What do you want Quil?" Jacob asked though he grinned. He knew Quil was well on his way to being wasted; after all it was his last night in the only place he'd ever known. The only person who'd been outside of La Push Isle was Sam and that was before he was made Head Guard.

"How're you doing my man?"

"Just fine Quil, and how are you doing?"

"Aw dude, I'm having an awesome time."

"Good to know." Jacob shrugged the tipsy guy's arm off his shoulder and stood up straighter. It sort of came as a natural thing whenever he was around the Shifters from other tribes, especially Jonathan Black who was the son of one of the men who'd be next in line to the La Push throne if Jacob failed to find a Mate and refused the Superior Imprint Order.

"Highness," the boy said with an ugly scowl on his face.

"Jonathan," Jacob said simply, keeping his tone cool. He knew John had an upper hand when it came to Mates since he'd found his not a while back, another reason why some of the Council members were trying to get John's father on the throne.

"I heard you were leaving Cousin. Going to the Americas to try and find your Mate."

"You heard correctly."

"What? Are your own People not good enough for you? If I didn't already have a Mate I would much prefer a Superior Imprint Order the find that my Mate is some _pale face_." Jacob's facial expression didn't change. He stayed calm. He prided himself in this, this natural calmness that he had. While most Shifters were always fighting to stay calm and not Shift suddenly, Jacob found that he didn't need to try so hard, he just always seemed calm. In instances where his patience was tested – like whenever he had to face Jonathan – he'd be close to Shifting, so very close, but there would be this voice in his head, this sweet, melodic voice, whispering for him to be calm and to think about his actions. He didn't know whose voice it was or why he heard it, but that voice had saved him from a lot of trouble over the years.

"There is no shame in having a Mate who is a pale-face."

"For you and your father, maybe. But the Council don't like the idea. This foreigner won't know how to run our Lands. They won't know the laws and stories."

"That's what bonfires are for, Cousin, to learn." Jonathan sneered.

"You should not bring foreigners to our Lands. They will try to change things. They know nothing about our forefathers, nothing about the tales."

"But Wikipedia knows a hell of a lot more about them then you," a voice Jacob instantly recognised sneered behind him. He grinned, turning to find Rosalie glaring fiercely at Jonathan who was trying to glare back. But no one could out glare the ice princess. She was dressed in traditional Quileute animal skin dress and Jacob was sure she'd actually bought it. She'd been nagging Jacob to try and get her some outfits for years. He'd promised to, but he'd never actually asked Emily which always pissed Rosalie off.

"You are not welcome here _pale-face_," Jonathan sneered at the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were the King and had right to tell me that," the blonde replied with sarcasm. "I apologies Your Majesty, I'll leave right when the sun drops on your big head." Jonathan glared; Rosalie glared right back, her blue eyes seeming to pierce right through the brown ones that looked at. After a while Jonathan snorted and turned away from her claiming that he 'didn't have time for games with pale-faces' before walking away.

"You are really, actually, very scary," Jacob said once the blonde was looking at him.  
"And you are really, actually, very annoying. How can you handle people talking down at you? It's rude!"

"I don't expect everyone to like me."

"You're too nice, that's your problem. You really shouldn't let people walk all over you."

"I don't. I just prefer not to argue with idiots." Rosalie grinned.

"I taught you so well. Come, walk me to my room. I think I'm going to go sleep now." Jacob nodded, taking Rosalie's hand. He said goodnight to the Council of Elders, thanking Old Quil for telling the story and then he and Rosalie left, not before hearing the old man mutter to the other members something about his True Mate and their powerful sons. Rosalie threw Jacob a curious look and he shook his head, tapping his temple slightly signing that the old man was bonkers. Rosalie laughed, smacking him.

It was a few minutes past one when Jacob finally decided to go to bed. He knew he only had a few more hours before he needed to get up, have his last breakfast with his father then leave. He wasn't nervous yet, he was too tired for that, but he was pretty sure that come morning, he'd be freaking out. Dressed in only a pair of cotton pyjama pants Jacob crawled into bed and was fast asleep as soon as head met pillow.

…**TBC…**

So…? What'd you think?

**(",)**


End file.
